


Baby, nothing will hurt you while I'm here.

by AaliyahManira



Series: Solsken & Ryss [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Dad power, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nicky has a baby, Ovi's a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahManira/pseuds/AaliyahManira
Summary: Based on this Tumblr message: But, can you just image Bäckström ending up with a baby and Ovi going full dad mode?I like comments and make sure I read every single one. Tell me what you think, good, bad, or otherwise.





	Baby, nothing will hurt you while I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jump on a moving train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860983) by [oops_ohdear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oops_ohdear/pseuds/oops_ohdear). 



Nicky had been ready to drown in his misery when they lost their chance at the cup, again. He’d come home and put on his most comfortable sweats and curled up on the couch to play video games until he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

Apparently, though, the universe had other plans. The knock at his door had come later than was entirely reasonable. He’d have expected it to be Alex, if he wasn’t still showing in the sidebar on Nicky’s screen. He hit pause, ignored the other’s yelling at him for stepping away, and answered the door.

The social worker standing on Nicky’s doorstep looked miserably tired, like she’d gotten out of bed only a few hours after getting in and wanted to be anywhere other than where she was. Her car was still running behind her, rumbling quietly and puffing out exhaust into the night and there were remnants of yesterday’s mascara smeared under her eyes.

“Mr. Bäckström? Lars Bäckström?” Nicky winced at the sound of his first name and shivered slightly, caught between the chill of the night air and the warmth of the inside of his house. He didn’t want to invite the woman in, if he could avoid it, but he was freezing.

“That’s me.” He pushed his hair out of his face and folded his arms, pulling his sleeves down over his hands. The woman pulled a small black wallet from the inside pocket of her suit jacket and flashed her ID.

“I’m Jennifer Craig, Child Protective Services. I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news.” Nicky’s ears roared the entire time she talked. He vaguely heard something about being the only relative in the states and it only being temporary, until they could get ahold of someone else, but once he caught sight of the little girl sleeping in the social worker’s back seat, none of it mattered.

“Stop, stop.” He held up a hand and gestured to the little girl. “I’ll take her.” Nicky’s feet froze the minute he stepped outside, but he didn’t care, he left the front door standing open and went to retrieve the sleeping baby from the plain black car seat she was in. Nicky held her against his chest and rocked slowly to help her stay asleep while the woman talked.

Less than half an hour after she arrived, the woman was leaving. Nicky stood in the doorway with a magenta diaper bag at his feet and a sleeping two-month-old baby in his arms until the woman’s tail lights were long gone. Nicky pressed a kiss to the baby’s head and breathed in the scent of her as he closed the door.

“Well, Isabelle, I guess it’s just you and me.” Nicky and the diaper bag and baby Isabelle were sitting on the couch with the sound of his paused game in the background and Nicky didn’t know what to do or say. Looking down at the sweet-faced little girl in his arms was enough to make the loss and the end of the season feel trivial, tolerable. Nicky turned the television off and put Isabelle down on her stomach on the cushion beside him before he reached for his computer.

Less than twelve hours later, with the sun shining through every window in the house, another tentative knock came at his door.

“I got everything on your list, I think, and I tried to get things I thought you’d need that weren’t on your list too, just in case.” The girl was young, twenties or so by Nicky’s best guess, and she was a personal shopped he’d used before. Her SUV was full of baby things and Nicky hated the way it felt to hand Isabelle over so he could unload it. He took the baby back the second the last box was inside, retrieved his credit card from her, and sent her on her way with a massive tip he hoped would remind her to keep quiet.

 

Nicky mastered a lot of things over the course of the first three days he had Bella in his house. He put her crib together while she chewed on the ear of a stuffed bunny he’d named Edgar. He learned how to rock her so that she’s stop crying and he figured out the difference between a tired cry, a hungry cry, and an annoyed cry. He learned the right way to warm up a bottle and how to change her diaper without making her angry. He’d just put Bella down for a nap in her crib when his phone rang.

“Hello?” Nicky kept his voice low and pulled the door to his newly-established nursery closed behind him. It was Kelly, from the PR department, trying to rope him into doing a handful of interviews in the months leading up to the start of the new season. Nicky normally would have been excited to have an excuse to avoid the cameras and the questions, but the words felt heavy in his mouth.

“I can’t commit to any of that right now.” There was a confused silence on the other end of the phone and then Kelly was talking again, just as bright and chipper as before.

“I’m afraid I really do need an answer pretty quickly. The first two are on camera interviews, the third is just a sit down with a reporter. The rest we can wait to lock down.” Nicky poured himself a glass of water and took a drink.

“I have a baby that I have to consider, I can’t commit to anything right now. I’ll have to get back to you.” Nicky hung up the phone just as the sound of Bella’s gurgling came through the baby monitor on the counter. He shook his head fondly and went to collect her from her bedroom.

“I think I’m going to have to keep you, little one.” He said as he cradled her against his shoulder. She reached up to wrap her little fingers around the tip of his nose and squeezed harder than she should have been able to. Nicky’s heart swelled when he looked into her blue-green eyes and, on a whim, he took his phone out and snapped a picture. Nicky hated pictures, but he couldn’t help loving the way Bella looked next to him. He posted the picture to Instagram and twitter before he turned off his phone.

 

“Nicky, open up, I’m know you’re in there.” Nicky blinked stupidly against the sunlight that was shining on his face and looked down at Bella, sleeping soundly with her little hand around his pinky finger. Nicky text Alex without getting up, three simple words.

 **Come on in.** He heard the sound of the text message when it arrived on Alex’s phone. Bella stirred against his chest, beating him with his own finger until he rewarded her with a soft smile. Alex came in with none of his usual fanfare, not making a single sound until he saw Bella’s wide eyes looking at him.

“New baby. I can hold?” Nicky sat up and watched Alex deposit an impressive number of shopping bags on the chair and holding his hands out toward Nicky expectantly. Nicky didn’t want to let get go, but Bella was reaching for Alex and giving him grabby hands. Nicky handed her over carefully and stretched his back.

“Do I want to know what’s in the bags?” Nicky looked at his watch and exhaled heavily. He and Bella had been asleep for three hours and the sun was getting ready to set.

“Presents.” Alex bounced lightly on his way to the chair where he’d deposited the bags. “Best baby in whole world,” he cooed at Bella, who laughed and clapped her hands together in front of her face.

“She’s a baby, Ovi, she doesn’t understand presents.” Nicky’s hands were twitching at his sides and he was rocking anxiously on his heels.

“Baby, I’m think your Papa wants you back, look at him.” Nicky tried to hold still by clasping his hands behind his back, but he started swaying again a few seconds later. “Look at him, trying to pretend he doesn’t.” Alex spun in a gentle circle and made faces at Bella while she laughed. Before Nicky could say anything, he was handing her back. “Better?” Nicky nodded and rolled his eyes, holding the precious cargo up to kiss her nose.

“I wasn’t anxious.” Alex smiled Nicky’s favorite smile and dropped down onto the couch.

“I’m know you Nicky,” Alex stretched his legs out, “Are you okay?” Nicky swallowed his first answer, and then his second and his third.

“I’m okay,” he said simply, nodding his head. Bella reached up to pull at the collar of Nicky’s shirt. Alex chuffed and put on his best offended face.

“I’m know you Nicky. You get new baby and not tell me, put picture on twitter but not send me one, and now you hiding in house with best baby in the world because you scared to go outside. I’m not make you tell me truth, but I’ll come if you need me. You know that.” Alex leaned down to kiss the top of Bella’s head and ruffled Nicky’s curls before he let himself out.

“I think he likes you,” Nicky said to Bella once the front door closed and Alex’s car had retreated down his driveway. “I don’t blame him, I like you too.” She blew a happy spit bubble and twisted her hand in the stretched-out collar of his shirt.

 

Nicky takes Alex up on his offer for help a few days later when he can’t bring himself to take Bella with him to physical therapy. He knew, of course, that he’d have to do it eventually, take her out and let the world meet her and fall in love with her the way he had, but he didn’t want to share her with anyone yet. He left her with Alex and called the social worker from the car.

By the time he made it back to his house, he was itching to have Bella back in his arms.

“Alex?” He called as he came through the front door, dropping his keys and his cell phone on the table and hanging his jacket on the hook.

“In here, Papa!” Nicky rolled his eyes and followed the sound of Alex’s voice into his living room, where Bella was sitting happily in Alex’s lap and there was a hockey game on the television.

“Teaching her the important things, I see,” Nicky remarked playfully, leaning against the wall to watch two of his favorite people.

“I ordered food, got here few minutes ago. Bella says you have to eat before you can play with us. Right?” Bella gurgled and tugged at Alex’s necklaces. Nicky followed Alex’s gaze to the takeout on the counter. Like a good boy, he went and he ate. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he did.

“How was your afternoon?” Nicky said as he came back, swallowing the last of his foot and downing half a bottle of water as he sat down.

“We had lunch after you left. Played with Edgar the bunny and watched hockey. She very good, very best baby.” From her place in Alex’s lap, Bella ‘booped’ Nicky in the chin with her fist and bounced happily.

 

Bella got sick a week later, as babies do, and Nicky was a mess. He already had an appointment for Bella with a pediatrician, so the timing worked out. He put her in her car seat and didn’t think once about going over the speed limit. The drive to the pediatrician’s office was short and Nicky only looked in the rearview mirror to check on her a hundred times while he drove. The visit was mostly painless, in retrospect, but while he was there, Nicky was a nervous wreck.

They were home an hour and a pharmacy trip later. Nicky was rocking Bella in his arms when he heard Alex at the door. He’d taken her temperature every three hours like clockwork and had her wrapped in three blankets to help her stop shivering, but she was still burning up.

“How’s best baby?” Alex said as he came in. The sunlight beyond the windows was fading and whatever Alex was carrying smelled so good Nicky’s mouth started before he could say hello.

“Sleeping for the moment. Still running a fever, but it hasn’t gone up.” Nicky’s stomach growled without his permission and Alex extended his arms, indicating Bella’s sleeping form. Nicky didn’t want to give her up, but his stomach growled again and he desperately had to go to the bathroom. He shifted Isabelle gently over to Alex and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Hi baby,” Alex cooed, seamlessly adjusting to her weight in his arms. Nicky hovered for a few seconds but backed off when he’d convinced himself that Alex had everything under control. He went to the bathroom first, splashed water on his face and did his best to smooth his messy curls, then he went to the kitchen to dig into the spaghetti Alex brought him. He’d never tasted anything so good in his life. Alex circled the living room and then came into the kitchen, walking smoothly so as not to jostle the sleeping baby cradled lovingly against his chest. He was talking to her softly in Russian and looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Nicky’s insides melted at the sight.

“How’s the food Papa?” Alex paced the length of the kitchen slowly and watched Nicky eat. He smiled gratefully and stopped eating to watch them for a few minutes.

“It’s good,” he starts, holding his fork loosely in his hand, full of noodles and forgotten. “And Alex? Thank you.” Alex wasn’t stupid, he knew that Nicky was thanking him for more than just the food, but he didn’t mention it. Instead, he smiled fondly and gestured to the half-empty plate in front of Nicky.

“Eat, Papa.” He turned his attention back to Bella and resumed his slow pacing. Nicky’s Russian wasn’t good enough for him to understand much of what Alex was saying, but he could guess just by listening to the gentleness in his voice. It was eight thirty when Nicky finished his dinner. He dumped the empty takeout container into the garbage, wiped down the counter, and went to join Alex and Bella in the living room. The sight that greeted him brought him up short.

Alex was sitting on the couch with his legs folded in front of him, running one calloused finger down the side of Bella’s cheek over and over again. The look on his face was something akin to bliss and Nicky couldn’t help but watch him.

“Her fever was the same. I just took it.” Alex didn’t look up or move at all. Nicky pushed off the wall and crossed the room quietly to sit down next to Alex. They were pressed together from knee to shoulder and it Nicky barely resisted the urge to lean into him. He was exhausted.

“I think it’s bed time,” he said as the clock chimed nine. Alex nodded and stifled a yawn.

“I put her down and lock door when I leave.” Nicky helped Alex to his feet and took Bella from him, a soft smile on his face.

“I’ve got her. You know where the bedroom is, go.” Nicky headed for Bella’s bedroom and spoke softly to her in Swedish until he’d put her down. “I told you to go to bed.” Alex was leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his chest.

“I’m make sure you come too. You too old to sleep on the couch.” Nicky wanted to argue or smack Alex for calling him old, but in that moment he felt like he was about fifty, so he said nothing. Alex’s hand closed around his wrist and the Russian pulled him down the hall to his own bedroom. He was about to tell Alex he was too old for the couch too, when he slid into bed beside him.

“I set alarm to take her temperature later. Go to sleep.” Nicky was too tired to argue. He fell asleep before Alex had finished settling into his pillow.

 

Nicky woke up early to the sound of Bella gurgling through the baby monitor. His bed was empty when he sat up and he half-assumed that Alex had gone home. He didn’t look at the clock. Didn’t realize it was the middle of the night. He dragged himself out of bed and went to Bella’s room.

He was half way there when he heard Alex’s voice, singing softly in Russian as he rocked Bella in his arms. She was gurgling softly, blowing spit bubbles as her eyes started to droop. Nicky hovered just beyond the door to her room, mostly hidden in the shadows of the hallway.

He retreated to his bed before Alex could notice him and he was struggling to keep his eyes open when he slid back into bed. No one stirred the rest of the night.

“Good morning Nicky,” Alex said softly as he came out of the bedroom, shirtless and still half-asleep. He perked up when he saw Bella, chewing happily on Edgar the rabbit’s ear while Nicky made breakfast and immediately swooped in to scoop her up. “Good morning most beautiful baby.” Alex swung around to lean against the counter beside Nicky.

“Promise me you won’t drop her?” Nicky was smiling as he set his spatula down and turned toward Alex. Alex looked legitimately offended.

“I’m never drop favorite baby.” Nicky leaned in and kissed him before he could finish his thought and Alex’s breath caught in his chest. When Nicky pulled back and let his forehead rest against the side of Alex’s head, Bella reached up to hit him with a small closed first.

“And one for you too, little one.” Nicky leaned down and kissed her cheek softly.

“I’m think I should get kiss for every one she gets. You owe me thousand.” Nicky laughed and shook his head.

“I’ll make them up to you, promise.”


End file.
